O Diário de Kristen Lane
by KristenLane
Summary: "Minha felicidade não é prioridade. Meus sofrimentos não tem importância perante a segurança do que mais amo: o mundo e toda sua energia de vida. Eu mesma me imponho a esse destino." Coletânea de one-shots da Agente Ranger Kristen Lane. Read & Review!
1. Entrada 1 Depois da chuva, um arcoíris

_Eis aqui um importante projeto da série Pokémon Alternative *-*_

_Esta fanfic é, na verdade, uma coleção de one-shots de uma das minhas criações prediletas, a Agente Ranger Kristen Lane. Agora eu não vou falar muito sobre ela, afinal todas as explicações necessárias serão incluídas nestas histórias, mas posso dizer que suas aventuras vão ocorrer paralelamente às aventuras da série Pokémon Alternative normal. Como episódios estilo Pokémon Alternative Chronicles (querem saber mais? O link pro meu perfil está logo acima!), mas preferi fazer separado, já que é uma narrativa em um estilo um pouco diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever._

_Os fatos deste primeiro one-shot ocorrem mais ou menos entre os episódios 03 e 04 ("Prazer, Galera!" e "Torneio Cherrygrove") e também fazem referência a coisas que aconteceram no Ep.01 ("Um Novo Começo"). Mas mesmo que ainda não tenha lido nenhum episódio de minhas fanfics, não precisam clicar no "X" ali em cima; leiam para ter uma ideia do que planejo em minha própria continuação para Pokémon e deixem reviews (adoro ler bons comentários! *-*)._

_****__Observação para quem já leu esta fic: apliquei uma pequena mudança em um pequeno detalhe... Que fará diferença mais para frente da série. _

_Boa leitura!_

_Da ficwriter afogada em ideias,_

_MaryBrangwin_

_P.S.: Pokémon __não__ me pertence. Mas eu bem que queria ter os direitos autorais e tornar todas as minhas ideias oficiais!_

**O Diário de Kristen Lane**

**1ª Entrada: Depois da tempestade, há um arco-íris**

Algumas vezes, coisas positivas acontecem na minha vida.

Eu sou Kristen Lane. Meu objetivo, fazer justiça por minhas próprias mãos; minha maldição, impor a eu mesma que meus sonhos devem estar sempre em segundo plano.

Sou uma Agente Ranger. Da elite Ranger. As pessoas sabem o que a maioria de nós faz: proteger o meio ambiente e os pokémons que nele vivem, basicamente. Mas eu não faço parte desta maioria, na verdade pouquíssimas pessoas sabem o que realmente faço.

Faço parte da Divisão Ranger Anti-Criminal, ou seja, combato as facções criminosas espalhadas pelo mundo, por dentro e por fora delas, em minhas missões; para isso, por minha própria segurança e dos outros, preciso viver em sociedade com nome e identidade falsos. Mas eu quase não me importo; dever é dever, e no meu caso também é pessoal.

O que estou fazendo agora? Estou sentada à uma mesa de lanchonete, tomando um café, ouvindo um grupo de garotas patricinhas fofocarem na mesa de trás e pensando em minha missão mais recente; foi uma das poucas em que senti o verdadeiro gosto da derrota, e logo depois o da vitória.

Ouço passos em direção ao balcão. Uma voz me chama a atenção.

-Com licença, balconista, será que poderia trazer dois bananas-split pra mim e pra minha amiga naquela mesa ali?

A garota aponta para a mesa em que estou e vira seu rosto para mim. Hunf! Seria impossível não reconhecer a voz de espertalhona, a expressão presunçosa e os cabelos loiros e curtos de Sharon Danton, a caloura que, em seis meses, conquistou prestígio em missões de várias categorias. Ela é uma agente híbrida, atua para várias divisões. Mas para mim, não passa de uma caloura. Pelo menos, por enquanto.

Ela senta-se na cadeira à minha frente e começa a falar algo sem sentido.

-Lena, há quanto tempo! A gente não se vê desde a festa da Solana! Como tem ido?

A voz de falsete é óbvia demais, ela está fazendo de propósito. Pelo menos, está me tratando por minha identidade falsa. Deve ter sido enviada pelos meus superiores. Decido acabar com o disfarce.

-Chega de rodeios, Sharon. Você não veio matar saudade de mim. Quem te enviou para cá?

O rosto dela começa a ficar sério.

-Se quer abrir o jogo, eu falo: foi o coronel. Ele quer saber o porquê do seu sumiço.

Como sempre, ele quer satisfações; eu não preciso dá-las. Apenas apoio o meu queixo em minhas mãos unidas. Sharon fica irritada, mas…

-LENA, COMO PODE? VOCÊ SABE COMO EU GOSTO DELE, ENTÃO POR QUE NÃO CONTA O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM ELE? QUE TIPO DE AMIGA É VOCÊ, QUE NÃO AJUDA UMA AMIGA EM APUROS?

Ah, que ótimo, eu não esperava uma reação destas! Agora todos na lanchonete estão olhando para nós, intrigados com a cena dramática de Sharon. Sinto meus olhos ficarem retos, um tique na sobrancelha esquerda e uma veia saltada na testa, enquanto a garota me encara com seu olhar presunçoso. Ela me responde em voz baixa:

-Eu comecei teatro aos doze. Posso continuar essa cena, se não me contar o que houve em detalhes.- Ela se volta para as pessoas curiosas. -Podem continuar seus afazeres, pessoal, está tudo sob controle aqui!

Ela é irritante e está na cara que não gosta de mim. Grande coisa, muita gente não gosta de mim! Mas já que ela está aqui a ordens, é melhor responder logo.

-Eu só vim aqui para tratar de um assunto. Uma missão que não terminou.

-E…

Ela continua me encarando, esperando os detalhes. Eu simplesmente a ignoro, e isso a contraria. Ela tenta fazer o mesmo comigo.

-Não é á toa que ninguém vai com a sua cara e nem te rela na organização. Você é arrogante. Acha que está acima dos outros. Por isso se recusa a dar satisfações!- A voz dela começa a ficar mais baixa e áspera, como um sussurro irritado. -Se não gosta de colaborar com uma equipe, por que não puxa o carro e sai dos Rangers, hein?

Meu rosto se contorce ligeiramente de raiva, mas, no fundo, sei que ela está certa. Não me tornei Ranger apenas por seguir os passos de meus pais ou por uma licença para prender calhordas criminosos; eu sou Ranger porque acredito nos propósitos desta organização. Não tenho resposta melhor para dar a Sharon do que contar o que houve. Relutante, começo a falar alguns detalhes.

-Base do Penhasco Negro. A Fábrica do Terror.

-O quê?

Eu respiro fundo. Falar disso é difícil, mesmo para mim.

-A Base do Penhasco Negro ficava no sul da Praia de Tesouros, na Ilha Um do Arquipélago Sevii. Era um local de operações Rockets, usava tecnologia roubada de criminosos que atuaram na região há um ano.

Sharon parece ficar preocupada.

-E o que era feito lá?

-Treinamento ultra-intensivo de pokémons- ao dizer isso, sinto minha alma tremer por dentro. Mas não quero que Sharon perceba isso. -Lá, eles colocavam pokémons para treinar por mais de catorze horas diárias, sem pausas e em condições extremas. Como treinamentos de sobrevivência desumanos.

Sharon parece estremecida. Ela precisa aprender com essas coisas.

-Então… Você foi enviada para invadir essa base?- ela tenta disfarçar, mas dá para perceber a apreensão em sua voz.

Meu silêncio equivale a um "sim". Prefiro falar apenas os detalhes.

-O objetivo da missão era desativar internamente as defesas da base e permitir uma invasão externa da Divisão Anti-Criminal de Orre. Isso culminaria na prisão de cento e cinquenta Rockets e o resgate de cento e setenta pokémons.

-E a missão teve sucesso?

Eu esperava que ela não fizesse essa pergunta.

-Não. Descobriram-me lá dentro e retiraram todos os pokémons. Exceto um.

Mais uma vez meu rosto se contorce de raiva; basta-me lembrar da maldita Rocket que me levou à derrota.

-_Então você é a Agente Kristen Lane? Não é tão boa quanto eu esperava!_

-Qual pokémon?- pergunta Sharon, fazendo-me voltar à realidade.

-Uma Eevee. Totalmente traumatizada, fora deixada de lado em uma jaula, largada em um estoque.

Antes de continuar a falar, eu respiro fundo.

-Eu fora cercada pelos Rockets. Só havia uma chance de escapar e para isso eu precisava passar em frente à sala de estoque. Foi quando ouvi os gritos da Eevee. Sabia que não tinha escolha, então arrombei a jaula com meu Leafeon e a tirei dali.

-E conseguiu escapar…?

Consinto com a cabeça. E termino minha história.

-Quando voltei á nossa base após a missão fracassada, Eevee foi deixada sob custódia especial. Só mais tarde fiquei sabendo que ela foi transferida para o laboratório de New Bark, e é por isso que vim aqui para Johto. Queria saber se ela estava bem.

-E ela ficou bem mesmo?

Novamente confirmo com a cabeça. E me lembro da conversa que tive com o professor Elm algumas horas depois da forte tempestade que houve na cidade.

_-Lena, oi! Por onde esteve, todos estavam perguntando a seu respeito!_

_-Olá, professor. Me desculpe, eu tive um imprevisto. Os garotos já partiram?_

_-Já, faz algumas horas. Você queria falar com eles?_

_-Sim, mas não tem problema. E Sally e Eevee, como elas foram encontradas?_

_-Muito bem, graças a Deus, Lena! E além do mais, Sally ajudou muito Eevee a superar seu trauma, acabei até deixando Sally levá-la! Tenho certeza que vão progredir muito juntas._

Volto ao presente, mas a impressão dessa lembrança me traz uma constante sensação de leveza em meu espírito. Coisas positivas realmente acontecem em minha vida: Eevee está bem… E talvez uma boa treinadora seja o que ela mais precisa agora.

Hum… Eu não devia me apegar tanto a um pokémon salvo. Eu sei que cada vida salva é uma grande vitória, mas eu não posso perder tempo…

-Alôooo… Acorda, Lena!

Acho que me perdi em meus pensamentos! Sharon passa a mão em frente a meus olhos como uma louca e vejo que os banana-splits chegaram.

-Legal, já acordou. Dá só uma olhada nestas sobremesas! Vamos, coma o seu!

-Obrigada, Sharon, mas eu não vou comer. Pode ficar, se quiser.

-Legaaaal!- ela parece uma garotinha animada.

Ela tem sorte. Provavelmente teve uma vida mais ou menos normal, a ponto de não ter visto segredos obscuros e… Outras coisas… Pensar nisso me faz lembrar da espada embainhada que está escondida debaixo de minha longa capa.

-Sabe, Lena…- Sharon fala entre colheradas de banana-split -Ouvindo você agora… Acabei descobrindo que… Você não é esquisita como os outros falam… Pelo menos, não tanto… Mas você até que é legal… Esquentar a cabeça com um pokémon… Quando tem tanta coisa pra fazer… Isso é uma coisa boa, altruísta… Afinal, de que adianta salvar pokémons se não fazemos alguma coisa por suas almas?

De certa forma, Sharon tem razão. Quem diria… Essa caloura me pôs a refletir! Mas não tenho mais tempo com ela.

-Bem, Sharon, eu já vou indo.

Ela me olha surpresa, a princípio, mas logo compreende.

-Tudo bem… Depois que eu terminar com essas delícias, também tenho compromissos. Preciso encontrar bases da Equipe Ocean nas proximidades de Azalea e meu irmão, que veio pra Johto e esqueceu o Pokenav em Rustboro… É um cabeça-oca!

Eu me afasto e saio da lanchonete. A brisa do lado de fora me traz aquela sensação de mistério em que mergulhei minha vida…

É hora de voltar à ativa.

* * *

_Hum… Acho que ficou bom. Mas também acho que podia ter escrito mais… Sei lá! É aí que vocês entram: basta clicar no botãozinho bonitinho de "Review this Episode/Chapter" e dizer o que pensam!_

_Quem leu de novo este one-shot depois da minha edição deve ter notado a "pequena mudança em um pequeno detalhe": O local de origem da Eevee. Pra quem não sabe, Sevii Islands, One Island e treasure Beach são de Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen (GBA).  
__Pode parecer uma mudança boba, mas pretendo fazer dela uma mudança importante. Já que, depois de um ENOOOOOORME hiato, eu andei desenvolvendo umas novas ideias... Aguardem, onegai!_

_Ainda não sei exatamente quando vou escrever o próximo one-shot de Kristen Lane… Mas espero que tenham gostado desse. Aguardem e, enquanto aguardam, leiam Pokémon Alternative. Sei que vou/estou agradar/agradando vocês!_


	2. Entrada 2 Nostalgia

_Ok, vamos esclarecer: era para o episódio 08 de Pokémon Alternative sair antes desse one-shot, mas… Bem, com a volta às aulas eu estou afogada em trabalhos de novo. -_-" Mas como eu não posso deixar aqui desatualizado, resolvi publicar mais uma parte do Diário de Kristen Lane, que eu já estava escrevendo há algum tempo e pode ser terminada mais rápido. Acredito que não há problemas em publicar esse one-shot primeiro, apesar de ter dito antes que, de acordo com a cronologia, ele teria que esperar um pouco; os fatos ocorridos aqui, na verdade, ocorrem mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo que os acontecimentos do episódio 08. Boa leitura!_

_Obs: Personagem revivido à vista… _

* * *

**Entrada 2: Nostalgia**

Estou a bordo do trem Azalea, na West Road, a caminho da próxima missão. E tenho que admitir que o transporte ferroviário é bem agradável.

Não que eu não prefira percorrer as planícies com Arcanine. Mas essa missão não é tão urgente e é melhor manter uma certa discrição. Quais foram as palavras do coronel, mesmo?

-_Seja discreta em seu caminho para Azalea. Quanto menos chamarmos a atenção deles, melhor._

Discrição sempre fora uma das minhas principais habilidades fora do campo de batalha. E viajar de trem é tão… Nostálgico para mim…

_-Papai, olha só que legal! A gente tá passando por cima do rio! Olha!_

_-Mas você está animada mesmo, Kristen! Se eu soubesse que ia gostar tanto de viajar de trem, teria te trazido em outras viagens…_

_-Eu gosto de trem! Mas quero ver a mamãe logo, também! Tô com saudades…_

_-Eu também estou, querida. Olhe, eu sei que essas últimas viagens da mamãe tem sido cansativas… Mas é só uma fase, e eu acredito que as coisas vão melhorar; portanto fique alegre, okey?_

_-Okey, papai!_

Agora, não posso dizer que as coisas melhoraram; na verdade, parece que pioram a cada dia. Aliás, quanto tempo faz desde aquela viagem? Dezessete anos? Ah, como era bom ter aquela inocência de criança…

E lá vou eu de novo… Dá para sentir água se acumulando em meus olhos, daqui a pouco estou chorando como uma garotinha frágil… Não posso me permitir isso, tenho que me controlar; limpo as lágrimas discretamente, para que ninguém perceba…

-Com licença, senhorita, está tudo bem?

Imediatamente levanto a cabeça, espantada, para ver quem me chama. Definitivamente, minha intenção de não chamar a atenção não deu certo. Por sorte meus olhos já estão secos, posso responder sem parecer pesarosa; porém o rapaz que me chamou se adianta, querendo se desculpar.

-Ah, desculpe, eu não queria incomodar. Eu só vim perguntar uma coisa, então…

-Não, não se incomode. Está tudo bem- respondo, em tom convincente. -Mas o que você quer me perguntar?

-Bom, eu vi que há um lugar vago à sua frente e queria saber se eu e Meowth podemos ficar aqui. Acontece que o cara lá atrás dormiu e ronca como um motor… É bem incômodo.

Dou uma olhada melhor, porém rápida, no rapaz: cabelos castanhos, curtos e lisos, penteados para o lado, comprido casaco verde com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, camisa cor vinho e calças cinza; ao seu lado, um Meowth nada convencional, com botas, lenço vermelho e chapéu de abas, com ar sério e indiferente ao mesmo tempo. É… tenho certeza de que sei quem são. Respondo, com toda serenidade:

-Bem, não vejo por que não.

O rapaz agradece e senta-se no banco à minha frente, enquanto seu Meowth apenas recosta-se no banco, com as pernas cruzadas; um pokémon misterioso, com certeza.

Não resisto a ter uma conversa com esse rapaz; ele é algo que eu gostaria de ser sem ressalvas. Aguardo alguns segundos antes de iniciar um diálogo.

-Indo para Azalea?

-Ah, não, um pouco antes. Vou visitar uma prima em Carmimfield; ela iniciou seu treinamento como coordenadora pokémon, mas não foi muito bem em seu primeiro torneio. Agora ela voltou para casa para uma pausa rápida e não quero perder a chance de visitá-la antes de continuar sua jornada.

-Uma prima coordenadora? Bom, não importa em que modalidade ela treine,- minha voz fica mais sugestiva -se tiver puxado seu sangue com certeza será uma campeã… Certo, Tyson Smither?

Acho que minha sugestão deu certo. Nesse primeiro momento ele parece ligeiramente surpreso, porém sua expressão muda quando percebe minhas intenções. De repente, com um ar espirituoso e amistoso, ele pergunta, lisonjeado porém modesto:

-Deixe-me ver… Pela TV ou no próprio estádio Evergrande?

-Diretamente da arquibancada. Na época, eu vivia em Hoenn e, sendo uma fã desse tipo de competição, não poderia perder a chance de assistir naquele ano.

E é verdade. Minha curta temporada de volta ao berço dos Rangers foi uma das melhores de minha vida; porém, foi durante esse período também que recebi a única missão em que falhei até hoje. Pelo menos Eevee está em boas mãos.

De repente, Tyson leva a mão à nuca e começa a falar, tirando-me de meus devaneios. O tom dele é modesto, e questiona:

-Bem, tenho que admitir que ser campeão de Hoenn me rendeu mais fama do que esperava; me pergunto se estou lidando com isso da forma correta…

-Acredito que sim, pelo que vi do Campeonato. Aliás, treinadores que se tornam campeões costumam ser pessoas preparadas para esse tipo de situação- exponho a ele.

Tyson sorri. Lamento não ter a chance de ser alguém como ele.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Percebo uma presença conhecida acima do teto do trem: é minha Leafeon, que deixei de vigia sobre o transporte. Além do mais, ela precisa de um pouco de ar fresco das planícies.

-Então…- começa Tyson do nada. -Esqueci de perguntar seu nome, senhorita…

-Helena Cardis. Mas pode me chamar só de Lena.

Hah, que engraçado. Falar meu nome falso me parece tão natural quanto falar meu nome verdadeiro.

-Certo. Então, Lena, você não vive mais em Hoenn?- pergunta Tyson.

-Não, eu me mudei para Pallet, em Kanto, há pouco tempo, e estou em Johto à visita.

-Visita?

-É, eu gostaria de conhecer a Floresta Ilex. Muita gente fala sobre a lenda do viajante temporal que tem um santuário em sua homenagem na floresta; eu, como entusiasta dessas histórias, aproveitei uma folga no trabalho para conferir esta história com meus próprios olhos.

-Ah, entendo! Já havia ouvido falar desta história, talvez um dia também faça uma visita a esse local- expõe ele, ligeiramente entusiasmado. E, de repente, menciona: -Mas agora que você falou em Pallet, lembrei de um dos meus oponentes no torneio Evergrande, Ash Ketchum. Foi um de meus oponentes mais marcantes.

-Bem, na minha opinião de espectadora, eu também achei. Ele era um garoto confiante…

Me lembro bem daquele treinador: um garoto moreno, com cabelos escuros espetados e um Pikachu muito fiel. Ele passou por todas as lutas com uma radiante força de vontade e confiança. Talvez tenha sido por isso que escolhi Pallet para viver como Helena Cardis; se eu me encontrasse com esse garoto, provavelmente encontraria também aquilo que me falta.

O resto da viagem seguiu tranquilo. Ocasionalmente, percebo o curioso Meowth me observando de forma analítica; realmente, é um pokémon com bons instintos. Quando Tyson percebe a situação, começo a falar, antes de causar uma estranha impressão:

-Bom, Tyson, se eu não me engano você é da cidade Mauville, certo?

-Eh… Na verdade, eu sou de Lilycove; meus pais e eu nos mudamos para Mauville há dezessete anos. Eu tinha uns dois anos na época…

-Dezessete…!

O ar me escapa. As palavras deste treinador causam algum efeito em mim…

_A chuva parece protestar intensamente. Na janela do quarto, pequena em relação ao grande e vazio cômodo ocupado por uma grande cama, uma cadeira e uma penteadeira, os fortes pingos d'água e o vento produzem um som de batidas no vidro e na madeira que não conseguem se abrir. Mas a pequena garota de cabelos ruivos ardentes como fogo espera ouvir algo além desse som, olhando vagamente pela janela com um estranho pressentimento que não consegue explicar._

_Súbito, batidas são ouvidas na porta. A menina, instantaneamente despertada de seu transe, avança para a porta, mal alcançando a maçaneta em sua afobação. Do lado de fora, sua conhecida babá, com o rosto riscado de lágrimas, e um homem, vestido com um uniforme preto com detalhes cor de fogo, se mostram à espera._

_-Tia Anita… O que houve?_

_Antes que a mulher de cabelos castanhos possa responder, o oficial desconhecido pergunta:_

_-Por acaso a senhorita é Kristen Lane?_

_Por trás dos olhos castanhos do homem de porte altivo e expressão severa, há uma espécie de arrependimento tentando escapar de uma forte contenção, coisa que uma criança como Kristen não consegue perceber. em sua inocência; porém, ela já tem uma ideia do que se trata, e simplesmente responde com outra pergunta:_

_-Por que papai e mamãe ainda não voltaram?_

_A babá não aguenta mais, ao ouvir a súplica ansiosa e angustiada da jovem patroa, e desaba em um choro soluçante; outros empregados, que observavam do final do corredor, correm para levar a mulher a um lugar mais tranquilo, longe do que estava por vir. O oficial, ouvindo o sofrimento da empregada a seu lado e sentindo o olhar agonizante da pequena Kristen, percebe que sua tentativa de manter a postura inabalável falha, deixando a tristeza aflorar em sua expressão quando diz:_

_-As buscas pelos agentes Isaac e Norma Lane na Cordilheira dos Andes foram concluídas. Porém… Lamento, senhorita. Eles não concluíram a missão com vida._

_E vem o choque. Kristen já ouvira a última frase do oficial uma vez quando seus pais, juntos de seus colegas, lamentavam a perda de um companheiro que havia morrido em um acidente de missão. Ela viu parentes desse companheiro chorarem a perda do ente querido com tamanha tristeza indescritível. Ela sente essa tristeza agora; uma dor infinita descritível apenas com um único som agudo:_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

-Ei… Ei, Lena! O que está havendo?

O que acabou de acontecer? Tyson está com a mão em meu ombro, observando-me espantado, assim como outros passageiros no vagão. Só então percebo que estava com a testa apoiada em uma das mãos e que há lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo até meu pescoço.

A nostalgia que esse trem me causa está me afetando, com certeza… Isso começou… Começou depois que Tyson contou sobre…

-…Lilycove… Dezessete anos…

-Helena, está tudo bem? Ei, alguém chame um…

-Não!- exclamo, antes que ele atraia mais atenção - apesar de meu tom parecer nervoso e desesperado de alguma estranha forma. Esforçando-me para deixar a voz mais calma, tento tranquilizá-lo: -Está tudo bem… Está tudo bem.

Tentando organizar meus pensamentos, olho para Tyson como se procurasse algo nele, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos. As pessoas ao redor parecem desviar a tenção de nós, mas mal percebo isso; por incrível que pareça, mergulho ainda mais em minha mente… E chego a uma conclusão inesperada.

Tyson tem cabelos castanhos. Sua expressão facial é gentil e modesta. E ele é…

-…de Lilycove. Há dezessete anos. Se mudaram há dezessete anos…

-O que está havendo, Helena?- a expressão dele parece cada vez mais confusa; noto ainda seu Meowth me observando sério, porém ele não parece espantado.

Me esforço para encontrar a pergunta correta em meio a minha bagunçada descoberta.

-Tyson… Pode parecer inesperado perguntar isso agora, mas… Por acaso sua mãe se chama Anita Smither?

O treinador à minha frente muda de expressão, deixando a confusão de lado para demonstrar surpresa. Ele me responde com outra pergunta:

-Como você sabe… O que quer dizer com isso?

Bingo.

-Anita Smither… Há mais de dezessete anosela trabalhou para a família Lane em Lilycove. Mas após a morte de Isaac e Norma, ela, seu marido e filho se mudaram para outra cidade. Nunca mais soubemos deles.

-Como assim? Lena… O que é isso tudo, afinal?

Ele fica mais tenso. E ansioso. Não consegue tirar seus olhos de mim, assim como não consigo tirar os meus dele. Sinto uma enorme pressão por dentro de meu corpo, pressionando mais uma lágrima a riscar meu rosto.

É incrível; uma pessoa que admiro há algum tempo é filho da querida Anita. Anita, minha querida babá, amiga fiel de minha mãe… O que devo fazer? Esconder a verdade e manter essa família segura ou deixá-los saber o que aconteceu com a "pequena Kristen"? Qual é a melhor opção?

Mentir.

-Ah… Me desculpe por tudo isso, não consegui me controlar… Eu era… Amiga da Kristen, filha dos Lane. Depois da tragédia que aconteceu aos pais dela, fiquei sabendo que sua mãe, funcionária da família, se mudou com seu marido e filho, e nunca mais soube nada da Kristen. Mas saber que você é filho da Anita… Isso me trouxe lembranças.

-…Entendo.- É tudo que Tyson consegue dizer.

Pela expressão de Meowth, ele percebeu minha mentira.

oxoxoxoxox

-Então você vai prosseguir por outro caminho a partir daqui?- pergunta o treinador a mim, pela janela do trem.

-Sim, quero aproveitar as paisagens da região.

Uma certa insegurança é quase tangível entre nós. Se eu fosse capaz de controlar meus traumas do passado, talvez essa situação fosse diferente. Não tenho nada mais a dizer a esse jovem a não ser…

-…Até mais, então.

-É. Talvez a gente se veja. Pallet, certo? Vou dar uma passada lá, um dia!

-Pode ser!

Viro-me e começo a andar em direção à saída da estação; Leafeon pula do trem e vem para meu lado, fazendo Tyson mal conter uma exclamação. Não consigo esconder um sorriso, e acabo dizendo:

-Talvez, quando nos encontrarmos de novo, eu tenha notícias de Kristen. Sua mãe vai ficar feliz.

Não me viro para ver sua reação. Posso imaginar o sorriso dele, e isso me basta.

O trem parte. Ao mesmo tempo, ouço um toque vindo de dentro de minha mochila. Meu Pokégear, é claro.

Abro o bolso maior da mochila e alcanço o aparelho; já até sei quem está me ligando. Sem me dar ao luxo de olhar para o identificador no visor, atendo:

-Pode falar, Mitchell.

-Como sabia que era eu?

Suspiro. Mitchell, com seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados e sua expressão energética de um agente novato de 14 anos, ainda tem muito o que aprender.

-Você ia me ligar nesse horário. E então… Confirmou?

-Pode ter certeza. Já enviei para o seu email as informações sobre Samantha Kinson e a filha exibida dela que apareceu no noticiário em Violeta. Ajuda?

-Totalmente. Obrigada Mitchell. Agora, tenho que ir.

-Okey, não vou ocupar mais de seu tempo. Até!

Mitchell encerra a ligação, após trazer as informações que eu havia deixado de lado por um bom tempo.

De qualquer forma, não posso pensar muito nisso agora; tenho uma missão a resolver. A brisa da região a norte de Azalea é refrescante; não é à toa que Leafeon parece tão revigorada. Me pergunto se ela é assim agradável também na cidade…

_{Fim do One-Shot}_

* * *

_E aí, pessoal; o que acharam deste one-shot? Eu mesma fiquei impressionada com o rumo que o enredo levou - a ligação do passado da Kristen com o do Tyson. Mas tenho a impressão de que o texto ficou muito corrido, e de que não caiu bem o uso do tempo presente em 1ª pessoa… Bom, é para isso que vocês estão aí: para dizer o que acham melhor! Hahahaa, escravizei vocês, reviewers! é.] E, sem querer ser chata, eu sei que há outras pessoas lendo as fics mas que ainda não deixaram nenhum review. Por favor, não tenham medo de dizer o que acham! (Mas, se for para criticar ou elogiar, peço que tenham argumentos para isso; já recebi um tratamento agressivo e mal-educado para um dos episódios de pokémon Alternative no . Não quero isso de novo! ò.ó)_

_E o que acharam da "ressurreição" do Tyson? para quem não sabe/lembra: Tyson foi o cara que venceu o Ash no campeonato da Liga Hoenn e, como já foi dito na fic, foi até campeão. Ele e a Soledad (do festival de Kanto) são dois personagens campeões que me agradam muito! Por mim, eles poderiam voltar a aparecer no anime._

_E agora… Bem, eu havia prometido isso no próximo episódio de Pokémon Alternative, mas já que esse one-shot veio primeiro, aqui vai… __**KristenLane's Freetalks!**_

_O que é isso, vocês se perguntam? Simples: são apenas algumas coisinhas curtas - que nem sempre serão relativas a Pokémon ou a minhas fics - que eu acho legal comentar com vocês ao final de cada fic, e que eu imagino que não encham muito a paci~encia para ler. Se encher, podem me espancar. ] …Adiantado não vale! Agora, inaugurando…_

**KristenLane's Freetalks**

Do que eu posso falar nessa inauguração? Bom, que tal sobre fics originais? tá eu sei que elas não são exatamente "fanfics" (fanfics são baseadas em algo já existente - animes/séries/filmes/livros/games/etc), mas na Comunidade Animespirit há muita divulgação dessas criações originais. Para quem quiser estou até fazendo um esforço para divulgar duas dessas, podem conferir por esse link (tirando os espaços - aproveitem e confiram o meu review divulgado lá também XD):

http:/ marybrangwin. animespirit. net/ jornal/ 2010/08/15/ novo-review-campanhas-merecidas-para-originais-merecedores/

Até a próxima ;)

_(Admitam… Doeu tanto assim ler esse negocinho? /apanha] MAS POR QUE EU SÓ APANHO?)_


End file.
